


Mushroom

by asparagusmama



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Doctor Who: Virgin New Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Gen, Hiroshima, History, In memorandum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asparagusmama/pseuds/asparagusmama
Summary: The Doctor takes Ace to see a big explosion.





	Mushroom

Far across the pacific, on a tiny rock of an island, Ace and the Doctor stood, shielding their eyes, watching with horror, feeling the death and the pain, as if they were there. They could feels the wild winds the explosion caused, as much as see the giant mushroom cloud.

“Is there no way Professor?

“Nah, I know it's a fixed point.

“Thanks for taking me. Thought I'd be excited. It's a big bomb.

“But it's a killer!”

She turned and looked at the Doctor, he was so silent, but his face was wet with tears.

He wept for Hiroshima

**Author's Note:**

> For Hiroshima Day. With all that goes on in the world, let us hope another mushroom like this one and Nagasaki never bloom anywhere every again.


End file.
